1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brazing procedure in an inert atmosphere for application to hollow fan blades such as those used in aviation and general industrial gas turbines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow fan blades for gas turbines have traditionally been manufactured in accordance with a vacuum brazing method using a vacuum furnace.
Prior art vacuum brazing methods have suffered from problems encountered in brazing components of large and complicated configurations as follow:
(1) When the components to be brazed have three-dimensional curved brazing surfaces, it is difficult to hold the brazed surface in position, and therefore it is difficult to control the brazing clearance and therefore a defective brazing performance results.
(2) A change in the configuration is likely to occur due to the self-weight of the component to be brazed.
(3) A long brazing cycle is required.
(4) Inconsistent heating results when brazing large-sized components.
(5) The brazing equipment is expensive.